gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam 00F
Mobile Suit Gundam 00F is a manga side story that's concurrent in canon with the Gundam 00 anime. The manga features the Celestial Being called group called Fereshte (Persian: فرشته lit. angel; Japanese: フェレシュテ Fereshute) that deploys the second generation Gundams, the GNY series. They are the shadow group of Celestial Being as to the primary Gundam Meister's and crew of the Ptolemaios. Fereshte was proposed by second generation Gundam Meister, Chall Acustica, and approved by Veda to support Celestial Being within their shadows. Characters Chall Acustica She's the founder and leader to Celestial Being group Fereshte. She was recruited into Celestial Being since she was a young girl. She appear to have negative memories being the pilot to Gundam Plutone. Fon Spark A criminal forced by Celestial Being to become a Gundam Meister. He dislikes Aeolia Schenberg's ideals except the part about using the Gundams to change the world. As a untrustworthy character, he's shackled and has a explosive brace on his neck.Normally handcuffed, when piloting a Gundam, Hanayo will released the handcuff. Echo Calore A second generation Gundam Meister who was chose to be Gundam Exia's pilot but later given to Setsuna. Sherilyn Hyde A young little mechanic to Fereshte. She's often seen with her Hanayo and although young, she was trained by Ian Vasty to repair/maintain the second generation Gundams. Hanayo A cat themed Haro that can interface with Veda's terminal. It's unclear does this Haro has any unique abilities, but if it's made like any Haro it can interface with other systems in Celestial Being to communicate and control. Hayana A girl who obeys Hixar Fermi, Hayana possesses high physical capacities most would not imagine from her appearance. Registered as a Gundam Meister in Veda, she is capable of taking control of a Gundam remotely. Hayana is considered Hanayo's "sister" and resembles her, but views Hanayo with hatred and attempts to kill her. Hixar Fermi A Gundam Meister on orders from Veda to follow Fon Spaak, who has been working independently from Fereshte. While Hixar appears to be the same man from 00P, his personality is markedly different and he is shown to have a remotely-detonatable explosive strapped around his neck. Story Gundam 00F Chapter 01: Another Gundam Meister The story begins in between episodes 1-2. Fereshte is analyzing the current situation of the primary group and making their assessment over their recent battles. Fon Spaak was making his assessment over the Enact and giving his analysis over Celestial Being's first two missions. While Fon Spaak and Eco take insulting shots at each other, Chall was thoughtful of her past and current development of Fereshte when they got their first mission. They have received orders to attack HRL forces located in CS35 area. Chall ordered Fon Spaak to sortie with Gundam Astraea, but he opted for Gundam Plutone. Chall seems to have a uncomfortable history behind Plutone and was reluctant to approve of Fon's choice, but he had Hanayo patch through Veda to get approval. Fon left to sortie on Plutone and told Chall said, "I'll change your past self with your Plutone!" Gundam 00F Chapter 02: GN-002 vs GNY-002F The story begins in between episode 4, the Taribia Republic conflict, when Exia was attacked by Graham Aker in his Custom Flag. Eco Calore was surprised by the new Custom Flag and had Fon Spaak give his assessment over the new unit. Eco was surprised by Fon Spaak's ability to give a fast logical assessment of the Custom Flag's capabilities, strengths, and weaknesses. While debating with Eco, Fon Spaak was given a new mission to assist Lockon/Dynames in their intervention at HRL's orbital elevator. From there, Fon Spaak is to give Lockon/Dynames support with Gundam Sadalsuud over destroying underwater mobile units. While Gundam Dynames Torpedo was attempting to acquire a firing solution, Fon Spaak used Sadalsuud's sensor's to acquire target and relayed tactical data for Lockon (unknown to Fon Spaak's assistance). After completing his mission, Fon Spaak wanted to entertain himself with Sadalsuud. While laughing, Hanayo revealed a pair of glowing eyes within the shell of the Haro. Gundam 00F Chapter 03: Azadistan The story begins in between episode 12-15.In the beginning chapter Fon Spaak takes down Daryl Dodge and Howard Mason Over Flags. While flying in the skies. Fon Spaak seems to recognize Ali when pursuing Ali with his Albuhool Type F, dismissing Ali as a relic of the past Solar Wars. He doesn't take Ali down, he leaves it to Setsuna to take care of him. Later on, Fon Spaak is piloting a AEU Enact watching Setsuna/Exia being shock by the Agrissa's plasma field until Nena Trinity and her Gundam Throne Drei comes and save Setsuna. The chapter end at the scene Setsuna screaming "Gundam!" Gundam 00F Chapter 04: Celestial Being vs Fereshte Before the Union, AEU,and HRL performed their joint military exercise. Fereshte figured out it was trap to capture the Gundams. Chall Acustica decided not to help Celestial Beings because she wanted to avoid the capture of Fereshte's Gundams if things go bad. Veda decided for Fereshte to remain on standby for this mission. Fon Spaak wanted to see the outcome of the battle without disobeying Veda's commands, somehow he got himself an AEU Enact to see the battle. Later on back at Fereshte's base, Chall and Eco were discussing how there is another Gundam team, while Fon and Sherilyn were discussing how Veda could be hacked. The Trinity team comes into contact with them saying Veda has ordered them to take O Gundam's GN Drive back and disband Fereshte. Fon Spaak with Hanayo pilots Gundam Plutone and battled Team Trinity. Fon Spaak disobeyed Veda orders the neck restraint detonated covering his whole helmet full of blood. His blood pressure dropped rapidly, having severe blood loss, and having ten minutes before heart and lung failure. But still Fon fights Team Trinity back in the condition he's in. Gundam 00F Chapter 05: Feelings... and Hopes Fon Spaak have only ten minutes until heart and lung failure as he battles Gundam Throne Zwei. Micheal Trinity releases his GN Fangs and severely damages Gundam Plutone, leaving Fon Spaak completely defenseless. Hanayo can't decide whether to disobey Veda or help out Fon Spaak. Nena Trinity reveals Fon's true name is Robert Stad Jr. Fon's past was unveiled, his parents were involved in mining materials for colony construction, and the harsh environment led him to becoming an anti-Union terrorist. Before Micheal Trinity can deliver the final blow Hanayo activates Plutone's escape pod. Then Gundam Plutone blows up which distract the Trinity team enough for Hanayo and Fon to escape.Johann Trinity uses his GN mega launcher docked with Gundam Throne Drei fires but misses them. The Trinity team retreats because they were running low on gn particles. Hanayo and Fon Spaak drifted in space. It is confirmed that Meister 874 is inside Hanayo. Fon's body temperature is dropping rapidly the bleeding stops, but he slipped into a coma. Hanayo decides not to follow Veda's commands and she decided to save Fon Spaak's life. Gundam 00F Chapter 06 The story begins in between episode 17-22. The chapter begins with Joyce Moreno treating Fon Spaak's injuries. Ian Vashti decides to upgrade Fereshte's Gundam Astrea Type F. Chall and Eco discuss about the GN-X when the alarms goes on, but it was only Fon waking up. The whole are clad Fon Spaak is ok. Later on, Fon Spaak and Hanayo test out the upgrade GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2. On the Moon, Alejandro actions set off a system trap. The trap unlocks the 'Trans-Am System' on the four original Gundams and Gundam Astrea Type F2, giving them access to the full power and capabilities of their GN Drives. Gundam 00F Chapter 07 While in Trans-Am mode, Fon Spaak flies through space and battles a couple of Over Flag suited for space. After he destroyed them he went back to the base for a new mission. Hanayo went into a place that looks like cyber space to see who was hacking Veda. It was Ribbons Almark. Later on, Fon Spaak went to retrive Gundam Nadleeh's GN Drive. When he did a half of a GN-X waist down was floating towards him. Fon kick it back and inside was Patrick Colasour still alive. Fon Spaak, with the Gundam Astraea Type F, retrieved Nadleeh's GN Drive which was ejected by Tieria at the end of the war. Fon just left Tieria without even rescuing him, though he was asked to rescue Tieria by Meister 874. Gundam 00F Chapter 08 Its season 2 of Gundam 00F,it continues on what happens during the four years before the return of Celestial Beings. The chapter starts out with Hixar Fermi walking through Paris notice a store selling televisions is showing the battle between the PMC and the UN Forces. Hayana came by to follow Hixar next destination. The PMC attacks the UN Forces but they fight back with their mass production of GN-X.Back at Fereshtes secret base on Earth the team have gotten Kyrios GN-Drive and using it on one of its units. Hayana attacks the team by surprise because they thought it was Hanayo.Hixar Fermi and Hayana steals Kyrios GN-Drive and Gundam Sadalsuud Type F with a GN sniper rifle.Fon Spaak with Hanayo piloting Gundam Abulhool Type F burst through the wall ready for a fight. Gundam 00F Chapter 09 Fon Spaak with Hanayo piloting Gundam Abulhool Type F burst through the wall ready for a fight. Chall Acustica was surpriced that Hixar Fermi is alive. Gundam Abulhool Type F goes flight mode and rams Gundam Sadalsuud Type F, but Hixar manage to stop Fon attack until a secondary head pops out and shoots Sadalsuud close up. Sadalsuud throws Abulhood across the hanger Fon uses his secondary head again but Hixar blocks it with Sadalsuud's right hand. Then Hixar and Hayana runs off with Gundam Sadalsuud Type F through the broking wall Fon made. Later that night, Hayana attacked Hanayo and destroyed the Haro that she was in. Fon Spaak finds Hixar Fermi at the HRL's BreakAway Limit Zone. Gundam 00F Chapter 10 Fon Spaak stops a bomb threat on HRL's BreakAway Limit Zone. Sherilyn tries to recovered Hanayo and fixes the Haro. Terrorists with Hellions tries are heading to the BreakAway Limit Zone. HIxar jumps off from the blown up wall then turns into a bright sphere and flies off. Tieren Antiaircraft Cannon Type takes down the Hellions one of then is taken down by Hixar/Gundam Sadalsuud Type F from underwater. The explosion of the last Hellion knocks out Fon Spaak for sec. Gundam 00F Chapter 11 The chapter begins with Hayana having nightmares about Hanayo. Sherilyn is fixing the Haro. HIxar and Hayana tracks down Fon Spaak. Chall starts to have memories of her old team mates,Grave Violento and Hixar Fermi. Gundam Astrea Type F and Gundam Sadalsuud Type F takes down a couple GN-Xs in the Middle East. Gundam 00F Chapter 12 A journalist has evidence that Gundams still exists he tries to sell them but nobody believes him. A group of HRL soldier kill the journalist and take the evidence he had of Gundams still exist. Fon Spaak leaves Fereshte with Gundam Astrea Type F2 and joins Kataron. Gundam 00F Chapter 13 The chapter starts out in the past Fon Spaak as kid being with Ali Al-Saaches. Fon in introduced by some of Kataron's members and their new mission. Back at Fereshte's base Sherilyn is almost done fixing the Haro that contains Hanayo. Kataron attacks a UN Forces' base they send their Flags, Enacts, and GN-XIIs. Fon Spaak battles with a GN-XII, GN-XII Sword, and GN-XII Cannon. Meanwhile at Fereshte's base, HIxar and Hayana are meeting with Chall. Gundam 00F Chapter 14 Fon Spaack is having a hard time trying to defeat the three GN-XIIs. At Fereshte's base, HIxar and Hayana are meeting with Chall about them joining with Fereshte. During the meeting Hayana lunge an attack on the Haro containing Hanayo. HIxar commanded her to stop and continued on with meeting. Kataron forces are having tough time dealing with GN-XIIs, Flags, And Enacts. Fon Spaak activates his Trams-Am in the process he destroy GN-XII Sword and GN-XII while at the same time saving a Kataron member. They have accomplis their mission. Hixar and Hayana are at the BreakAway Limit Zone heading toward space. Gundam 00F Chapter 15 Introduces Fereshte's CBS-68 Euclides. It is able to repair and resupply vessels without preparing special facilities like factories or bases. Up until now, Fereshte did not join up with the Ptolemy Team seeing as how Fon refused direct support. Therefore, their support is conducted in the shadows and the ship was kept hidden in the secret factory in the asteroid without launching. Gundam 00F Chapter 16 Fon, who made it into outer space, reactivated the factory ship Euclides. Hixar, which had followed Fon for betrayal, tries to prevent him with the Gundam Sadalsuud. On the other hand, Fon mercilessly attacks him with the Astraea Kai 2 in Trans-Am mode. Although Hixar also activates Trans-Am and fights back with the Sadalsuud. A black Gundam Plutone appears. Gundam 00F Chapter 17: Project Start The pilot of Black Plutone is Bring Stabity. Black Plutone is not intended for stirring up trouble, it’s a prototype machine (for Gadessa). Bring, who explains how to regain access to data in Veda, offers to collaborate with Fon. And in that instant Fon realizes that he isn’t human. It would be impossible to determine that an Innovator, which is based on human DNA, human from their outward appearance, but Fon came to the conclusion anyway. Seeing that aspect, 874 believes that she can’t hide anything from Fon now. Bring introduces himself as an “Innovator,” he tries to give his name, but he’s prevented with a “I have no interest in attaching sentimental value to names, they’re only tools.” Fon announces a plan to attach an engine to an asteroid to drop it on Earth. Astrea F and Black Plutone are sortied as guards for the asteroid. There, Hixar’s Sadalsuud appears. Fon intentionally shows Bring his back to agitate him, but Bring doesn’t bite and goes after Hixar. Seeing this state of affairs, Fon scoffs at him “Are your orders from above that absolute? Crying the name innovator*” Gundam 00F Chapter 18 This chapter continues with Hixar vs. Black Plutone. Bring, in Plutone, addresses Hixar saying, “I know who you are. Hixar Fermi, Veda’s ‘eyes’.”Why should Fon Spark try to intervene without orders from Veda? Hixar argues. Why should you participate in Fon’s reckless acts? Bring tells him that it’s because it’s part of Aeolia’s plan. To Hixar who asks what someone who is not part of CB is doing talking about the plan, Bring declares that he is an Innovator and that Hixar is also the same sort of thing, and that they are superior beings that have surpassed humanity.Hixar is shocked to learn that he isn’t human. To Bring who chastises him saying that he should be glad, Hixar objects shouting “You’re wrong!”He declares, “Certainly, there’s a chance I might not be human. But, I’m not an Innovator. I’m Hixar Fermi. I’m nothing other than that!”Bring informs him that the reason Ribbons let Hixar live was that it would be beneficial if Veda collected data through Hixar, because that data would end up in Ribbons and co.’s hands. Bring turns his gun Hixar and adds that if he won’t obey, the plan takes precedence. But Hixar declares “Then fight me! As one person, Hixar Fermi. I absolutely cannot lose if you fight as an Innovator who is bound by the plan.”Once again Bring and Hixar’s fight begins.Meanwhile, Ribbons and Regene were inspecting Fon’s plan. By dropping an asteroid and causing damage on a global scale, the angered masses would support the government’s armed forces reorganization plan. If that happened, humanity’s will would unite and the plan could proceed to the next stage. And so, shouldn’t we just leave Fon alone? Regene concludes. Gundam 00F Chapter 19 Hixar in his Gundam Sadalsuud battle another Hixar and Grave in a black Sefer Rasiel Gundam. While,Fon battles the black Plutone,Astrea,Sadalsuud,and Abulhood. Gundam 00F Chapter 20 Fon Spark takes down the black Plutone,Astrea,Sadalsuud,and Abulhood single handledly by himself using Trans-Am. Bring Stability managed to escape. Hixar overcome his emotions of killing Grave and defeated his double and Grave. Fon Spark land on Celestial Being to search for VEDA. Once he found VEDA and talks to Ribbons. Also,the last we see Fon Spark. In AD 2311, Chall Acustica, Eco Calore,and Sherilyn Hyde disbanded Fereshte and help Celestial Beings on the development of Gundam 00. Hixar and Hayana departed from Celestial Beings. Mobile Units Celestial Being *GN-000 0 Gundam *GN-001 Gundam Exia *GN-002 Gundam Dynames **GN-002/DG014 Gundam Dynames Torpedo *GN-003 Gundam Kyrios *GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh *GN-005 Gundam Virtue *GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins *GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei *GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei *GNY-001 Gundam Astraea **GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F **GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2 *GNY-002 Gundam Sadalsuud **GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F *GNY-003 Gundam Abulhool **GNY-003F Gundam Abulhool Type F *GNY-004 Gundam Plutone *GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel *GN-0000 00 Gundam United Nations Forces *GNX-603T GN-X *GNX-607T GN-XII External Links *Fereshte on Wikipedia *Gundam 00F Manga on Youtube Category:Anno Domini Category:Series